haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Eita Semi
|Semi Eita}} was a third year setter in Shiratorizawa Academy. As of 2018, he is a civil servant as well as a musician in a band. Appearance Semi has thick and messy ash blonde hair with dark tips. His eyebrows are black, contrasting his hair. His eyes are brown and sharply shaped, and he's often seen with a small scowl on his face. He has a relatively large build. Personality He appears serious and stoic, but is actually hot-headed and competitive, partially also towards Shirabu, who had taken his spot as the team's starting setter. Despite that, Semi acknowledges Shirabu's and his opponents' strengths and abilities. He also cares about his teammates and is occasionally sincere and nice. Background Like most members of Shiratorizawa Boys' Volleyball Team, Semi got into the school through a sports scholarship. He was a famous setter during his time at middle school and the main setter for Shiratorizawa before being replaced by Shirabu . Plot Interhigh Arc Shiratorizawa wins against Ohgiminami (2:0 / 25-10, 25-6) and then goes on to face off against Aobajohsai for the last match. Shiratorizawa wins the finals as well . Spring High Preliminary Arc Shiratorizawa plays against Karasuno in the finals of the Spring High. During a timeout in the second set , Semi calls Shirabu from the side and advises him to carefully think of how to support Ushijima, but Shirabu brushes him off, which annoys the third year. The game resumes, and Shirabu unexpectedly performs a dump shot, shocking the entire gymnasium. Semi quietly admits that Shirabu actually isn't that bad. Nearing Karasuno's set point , Semi is switched in for Tendō as a pinch server. Asahi receives his serve and then sends it to Daichi. His spike gets blocked, and Shirabu passes the ball to Semi. Then Semi sets to Goshiki, who scores and leads Shiratorizawa to its set point. Semi serves again, but this time, it is received by Daichi. Afterwards, as Semi is being switched out, he states with irritation that Karasuno's setter is really audacious. Semi is switched in as a pinch server, nearing the end of the fifth set . He thinks to himself about how Shiratorizawa needs a setter with Shirabu's abilities rather than his own, but now, as a server, he has no restrictions. He serves and scores a service ace right away. The subsequent attempts are received, but they throw Karasuno out of sync, leaving the members scrambling to fix the formation. Shiratorizawa loses to Karasuno in the end . After lining up and coach Washijō tells them that a meeting and a hundred serves would be waiting for them later, Semi grimaces in what might be frustration or resignation. Sometime later, after practice, the third years gather the underclassmen up for a farewell speech . Semi watches Ushijima prepare the rest of the team for next year, with words of motivation and advice before the upperclassmen retire from the club. Statistics Semi is a steady and reliable setter, and he is skilled enough to have been the main setter for Shiratorizawa in either his first or second year. He is physically stronger than Shirabu, but doesn't play as safely, which may be a reason why he had to concede his position to the second year. Nonetheless, his serves are powerful and quick, which makes him valuable as a pinch server. Jumping Reach: 325 cm Relationships Kenjirō Shirabu It has been shown that Semi harbors a strong dislike towards Shirabu's dismissive and disrespectful behavior, particularly when he gave him advice in the match against Karasuno. However, Semi does acknowledge Shirabu's skills and, in contrast, the areas where he himself is lacking in regards to Shiratorizawa's way of playing. Satori Tendō Semi and Tendō have a banter-based friendship. Tendō has teased Semi about his fashion sense in the past while Semi is critical of his forwardness. Despite this, the two of them keep each other in check when either gets too unruly. Shiratorizawa Academy Semi gets along well with his teammates, especially the third years. He has been shown to eat lunch with Ushijima, Reon, and Tendō, and converses with them regularly about topics unrelated to volleyball. Out of everyone on the team, Semi appears to be closest to Reon. He uses first names with Ushijima, Reon, and Goshiki. Trivia *Favorite Food: Tekka Maki . *Current Concern: Tendō told him that he looks uncool in casual clothes. * His star sign is Scorpio. * Nomenclature ** Eita (英太) - Outstanding magnificence ** Semi (瀬見) ''- Seeing a chance/an opportunity'' Quotes * "I know where I am weaker than Shirabu. I want to rely on my own strength to avoid the blockers. I want to show my abilities. This desire is too strong. Although I know that the current Shiratorizawa does not need such a setter, this desire is uncontainable. But when I'm serving, I am free." (Chapter 181) References }} Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Shiratorizawa Academy Volleyball Club Category:Setters Category:3rd Year Category:Pinch Servers